January 3rd 2016
1/3/2016 Website Updates * Pips were added to all usergroups * - Secondary Group Icons Hook was fixed, icons now display. * - Latest Post Hook was fixed, latest posts sidebar is enabled. * - Custom Snow Fall Hook was added. * (Can be Toggled ON and OFF) * - Forum Poll Hook was added, forum poll sidebar is enabled. * -Staff Application System is fixed. * (You need 5 days of activity on the forums to apply for Support) * - Navigation Bar has been fixed, all tabs direct to the correct pages. * - The Store has been added. * - New Ticket System (Few Bug Fixes) * - Section Added To Recover Old IKov Ranks (Part of the ticket system) * http://ikov2.org/forum/index.php?app=tickets&module=tickets&section=post&do=new_ticket 1/3/2016 Forum Updates * You can now use YouTube videos on your profile. * The snowflake speed has doubled, and will display on your screen regardless of if your scrolling. * A menu has been added above the shoutbox to display a message for players needing help to fill out a ticket. * All new members on the forum will recieve a private message on forum with information about IKov. They will also get a customized message in the shoutbox! * You can now use steam to login to IKov forums. * You can now view who has seen a certain topic (at the bottom). You can also view it in order of who has seen it, it goes in order of first to last. First being the latest person to view it. * A blue warning box has been added for new members registering their forum accounts that warns them to use a valid email address so they can validate it after registration. * The secondary pips order has been fixed. * We are now able to choose a member of the month, for MOTM 1 (January) we have chosen archer due to his great work with reporting bugs, and coming up with suggestions and many other things! Eventually this will have a rank/pip. * A password meter has been added to newly registered users attempting to register an new account. * A top 5 users online sidebar has been added, and time online now displays in a members user hover information. * Forum Moderators+ are now able to hide certain content in a post (must be able to edit the post) * On members birthdays it will now send them a email, private message, and a chat in the shoutbox. * Forum Moderator Application Group Added, you can now apply for Forum Moderator. * YouTuber Application Group Added, you can now apply for the YouTuber rank. Quick Daily Update We have a small update for you guys this morning. We have a few bug fixes and some content that is ready to be released. Many players have approached our development team with suggestions and things that need improvement. Below is a list of what we have implemented today. * ::commands has been added and shows the commands that every rank has. Each rank has the commands above them * ::skull command added to allow players in the wild to skull themselves (5 minute skull) * Queen White Dragon bugs have been fixed ** Combat ** Following/Clipping in this zone * Slayer Tasks revamped for rock crabs. If you get a rock crab task it will be a specific color of rock crabs. * All Donators have the ability to dice and use flowers. * Crossbow rapid attack style has been slightly lowered so it is not as fast as knives. Client * The profile save close button now displays even if you are not hovering over the profile save itself. * The message displayed when logging in no longer displays periods and says 'Establishing connection... Category:Runelive Category:Updates